


Ice Skating

by One_Small_Writer



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Christmas, Do-Over, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: Jim and Pam, now a couple, decide to do a do-over of ice skating.
Relationships: Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 13 of my Christmas fics, but uploaded a day late because I was in the hospital last night with an allergic reaction. (Yay for day 13! Also, I'm fine now!)  
> Also, this will be uploaded to [More Than That](http://mtt.just-once.net/fanfiction/index.php) within the next few days.

“So, what do you wanna do today?” Pam asked Jim over bowls of cereal one morning, the news playing quietly in the background. It was finally the weekend, long-awaited after the bordering on painful week of work, and Jim had stayed the night at Pam’s again, still revelling in the fact that he could do that now even after three months.

“I don’t know,” Jim shrugged, “What do you wanna do?”

Pam laughed. “I don’t know, that’s why I’m asking you.”

Jim thought about it for a moment before he got an idea, and he looked to Pam with a lopsided grin. "Alright, I have an idea, I'm not sure whether you're gonna like it or not."

Pam raised her eyebrow. "What is it?" she asked wearily.

"Do you remember that one time, before everything and us, on Michael's birthday? The day Kevin had his skin cancer thing?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, I want a do-over. Let's go ice skating."

Pam blinked at him, a small grin on her face. "You want to go ice skating?"

"Yep. I wanna go ice skating." Jim nodded.

"Okay. Let's do it. Let's redo ice skating, just minus everything else that happened that day. Except for the grocery store, because we might stop there just because that was fun too." Pam said, taking another spoonful of cereal.

"And you're okay with it?"

Pam gave him a look, swallowing her cereal. "Why wouldn't I be?"

“Because I seem to recall you not being very good at skating. Like, at all. Like, Bambi on ice level bad at skating,” He laughed.

Pam gasped, giving him a mocked outraged look. “Hey!” She exclaimed through small giggles.

“Don’t yell at me, those were your words, not mine! Your exact words when we got off the ice that day were ‘I feel like Bambi on ice, I’m so bad at skating.’ I remember it vividly,” Jim laughed.

"I certainly don't remember saying that, I don't think I did," Pam said, giving him a playfully challenging look.

"I promise you, you did," He smirked at her, and Pam rolled her eyes. "So, are you willing to give skating another go?"

“Yep. We'll go skating, and I will crush it!” Pam giggled.

“Alright, sure. Let’s do it.”

They finished their breakfast and got ready for the day, dressing in warmer clothes then they would for normal activities, and got in the car, singing to the Christmas songs on the radio as they drove to the ice rink.

They rented skates and slowly stood up. Jim was fine, having done a couple of years of hockey with his brothers and knowing how to skate (Also just generally having balance) but Pam, despite still being on the rubber padding of the foyer area, was already starting to slip and fall over, her hands in a death grip on Jim’s arm.

Jim shook his head amusingly. “Bambi,” He teased.

Pam rolled her eyes. “Shut up.”

They eventually made it to the ice and stepped on, and almost instantly Pam slipped forward, her ankles coming out from underneath her. Jim caught her in an instant. “You alright?” He asked, grabbing the arm that wasn’t gripped to his to turn her into him.

Pam nodded, taking a breath. “Yeah, I’m all good. Had my knight in shining armour there to catch me.”

Jim smiled and kissed her cheek lightly. “You know it, baby. Now come on, let’s get you to the wall.”

“I wasn’t on the wall last time, we were in the middle!”

“Oh, so that you remember. Do you want to go to the middle then?” He asked, laughing at the way Pam shook her head.

“Yeah, no thanks,” She said, “I think I’m good here.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Come on, give me your hand, it’ll help.” He held his hand out, and she carefully slid her hands from his forearm to his hand. Jim slowly started to skate forward, dragging Pam next to him as she held the wall and his hand for dear life.

They did a few laps next to the wall before they started to drift away, still staying within arms reach just in case. They enjoyed their time skating, though mainly enjoying just being close to each other, until suddenly a group of people skated past them, going extremely fast, and bumped into Jim, who then, in turn, knocked into Pam and sent her off her balance.

“Watch it!” Jim called after them, immediately turning to Pam as he heard the sound of ice being cut by the blades. Before he could do anything, she was on the ground, landing hard on her hip with a thud. She let out a little gasp and winced.

“Pam!” Jim exclaimed, kneeling down. “Are you alright? God, I could kill them.”

Surprising both Jim and herself, Pam started to giggle maniacally. “Umm, Pam?” Jim asked again, cautiously.

“Sorry, I’m fine. Maybe my hip hurts a little, and like, it’s really cold on the ground but I’m fine. Also, don’t kill anyone, I’m fine,” She giggled.

“Okay… do you want me to help you up?” Jim asked, still a little alarmed.

“Yeah, that’d be great.” Jim grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet, gliding them over to the wall.

“Do you wanna stop skating? Hit up the grocery store instead?”

“No,” Pam shook her head. “We’re doing a do-over. We’re gonna go into the middle of the rink, and I’m going to kiss you. Last time I couldn’t, now I can, so we’re gonna do it. I’m fine, I promise I’m fine, and if for whatever reason I’m not fine I will tell you. But if this is a do-over, we’re doing it over right,” She insisted.

A smile spread across Jim’s face, and he sighed happily. “God, I love you. Okay, we’ll do a proper redo. Kiss and all.”

They did another few laps of the rink to get Pam back on balance before she started nudging him towards the centre of the rink.

“This is about where you finally got to skating without your grip on my hand,” Jim said, stopping them.

“Until Micheal came and ruined it,” Pam snorted at the memory.

Jim shivered lightly. “Yeah, let’s not think about that. C’mere.” Jim grabbed Pam around the waist and pulled her into him, her face inches from his. “You have no idea how badly I wanted to kiss you that day. Really, every day if I'm honest, but especially right then. You just looked so happy and you were holding my hand, God Pam you have no idea,” He sighed, trailing off at the end.

“Baby, I do know, I know more than you think I do. Kiss me?” Pam looked up at him through her eyelashes and batted them slightly, and Jim swooped down to capture her lips with his own, pulling her even closer and mumbling ‘I love you’ against her lips.

The stood there locked in an embrace for a few moments before someone, Jim assumed the same people from early, skated past them at speed, the noise and feel of the wind pulling them apart.

“Wow,” Pam sighed. “That was, wow.”

“Wow indeed,” Jim laughed airily, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. “That’s exactly what I wanted to do back then.”

Pam smiled, not wanting to say anything and ruin the moment. Jim seemed to catch onto that and grabbed her hand again, leading her out to skate once more, considerably closer then they were before.

Eventually they tired of skating, out of breath now they’d gained a bit of rhythm and just not used to that amount of physical activity, and moved back to the foyer, sitting to take off their skates and buying cups of hot chocolate to drink on the way home (A winter ‘specialty’ that the rink only sold around the holidays). 

“Did you actually hurt your hip when you fell?” Jim asked, noticing Pam limping a little as they walked to the car. 

Pam shrugged. “A little, not much. Nothing more than what will turn into minor bruising. It aches a little, nothing major. It’s more my ankle,” She said.

“Your ankle! You didn’t tell me about your ankle! What did you do?” Jim asked frantically, his eyes widening as he grabbed her again, stopping them in their tracks.

“I think I twisted it when I went down. Actually, that’s a lie, I know I twisted it when I went down. No big deal, it’s not so bad that I can’t handle the pain or anything, but it twinges a bit. It’s nothing I haven't dealt with before. Volleyball, remember? You have no idea the ankle injuries you get in volleyball,” Pam told him, shrugging and stroking his arm lightly. “I’m fine, promise.”

Jim gave a suffering sigh. “You’re so stubborn, you know you could have hurt yourself more, don’t you?”

“I know, but I didn’t because it’s not that bad. I promise I’m fine,” Pam reiterated, beginning to walk towards the car again. Jim squeezed her hand.

“You promise you’ll tell me if something isn’t right?” He asked worriedly, moving around to the passenger side of the car to open the door for her.

“Jim, love, I promise,” She insisted, sliding into the car. 

Jim joined her in the car just a few seconds later, sliding into the driver's seat and taking the keys from Pam. “You still up for a trip to the grocery store?” He asked.

“You know it, I’m almost out of fabric softener,” She teased, poking him in the side.

Jim laughed. “Oh my God Beesly. I cannot believe you.” He shook his head and put the car in drive, backing out of the car space. “Let’s go to the grocery store.”

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to explain to my friends the ice skating scene was a long process that they couldn't get why I was so excited about. Anyway, I brought myself an Office Christmas shirt yesterday and I'm very happy about it.


End file.
